North American Coalition
The North American Coalition '''(also referred to as the '''NAC, N.A. '''or '''North America) is the new faction featured in the 2142 - Northern Excursion modification for Battlefield 2142. Because this faction was made specifically for a mod, it is therefore unofficial to the world of Battlefield 2142 and anything relating to it is entirely fandom. However, the team behind 2142NE have tried their best to make the faction in the style of the other two factions (EU and PAC) in order to fit the world of Battlefield 2142. *'NEED TO ADD LOGO IMAGE' *'NEED TO ADD STORY / INFORMATION' *'NEED TO ADD VEHICLE LIST' *'NEED TO ADD WEAPON LIST' *'NEED TO ADD HYPERLINKS TO OTHER PAGES (ONCE DONE)' 'History' Ever since the beginning of the Third Ice Age in the year 2101, every continent either tried to band together in one form or another. Some had been successful and some had not. If an alliance of some sort had failed, countries within that failed alliance would often turn into chaos; small-scale skirmishes with one another for resources turn into full-scale wars. North America was a lately formed coalition in comparison the other alliances, yet it was one of the most successful along with the European Union and the Pan Asian Coalition which had formed roughly 20 years before the North American Coalition. North America It is a coalition of the all the three countries in the North American continent; Canada, United States and Mexico, and the smaller nations of the Caribbean Consortium and Pacific Islands' Union, which have all decided to group together to consolidate resources and power. The NAC was formed mainly in response to the formation of the Pan Asian Coalition and the federalisation of the European Union. There was once an attempt to form a union of the North American countries during the 21st Century to encourage trade and co-operation after the Third World War, and was formally known as the "North American Union" and similar to the earlier European Union. The reason for this union was because the Third World War had devastated the United States' economy (having to fight both the superpower of China and the newly formed Middle Eastern Coalition during the earlier 21st Century), therefore leading the USA to become more economically co-operative with its neighbouring countries in the north and south. 34 years after the NAU was formed, the Third Ice Age had begun and even closer ties were formed between the countries of North America. At the time of the North American Coalition's formation in the year 2128, it was considered an ally of the European Union. Both governments had co-operated in development of various joint-venture programs or technologies be it industrial or military. Some of the most famous joint-venture corporations administered by both governments include the European-North American "Western Industrial Scientific Technologies Ltd" (WISTL, pronounciation; "whis-tle", /"(h)wisəl"/) and the "United Western Space Agency" (UWSA, pronounciation; "yoo-sah"). However, this was soon to change as the impact of the Third Ice Age affected both nation's relations with one another and soon lead to war in the year 2145, where the events of the Northern Excursion occurred. Category:North American Coalition Category:Northern Excursion Category:Battlefield 2142